It is among the objects of embodiments of the present invention to obviate or alleviate these and other disadvantages of known media deposit handling systems.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a media storage device comprising:
a media container for receiving media items to be stored, the media container comprising media retaining means for retaining media items received therein in a predetermined orientation;
a media loading assembly positionable before an opening of the container to allow media to be loaded into the container; and
media transfer means for transferring media from the loading assembly to the media retaining means.
This arrangement allows media to be positively transferred into a storage container by a media transfer means, so removing the reliance on gravity assisted delivery. This permits more organized delivery of media into the container, and hence more efficient packing of media into the container thereby increasing capacity. Further, the media retaining means allows media items to be retained in a particular orientation; thus, if the media items are transferred to the media container in a stacked, upright orientation, the media items will remain in this orientation. This also assists efficient packing and storage of media items, so increasing effective storage capacity.
Preferably the media retaining means permits media to pass into the container, while restricting media from passing out of the container the same way. Multiple retaining means may be provided, dividing the interior of the container into a plurality of connected sections. This arrangement allows media items to be passed into the container, where they accumulate within one of the sections. As the section is filled by the media loading means, media items pass from the full section into the next adjacent section. The provision of multiple sections not only retains media items within the container, but also provides restricted spaces for the media items, so reducing the risk of media becoming disarrayed and filling more space than necessary.
The media retaining means may comprise resilient flaps, fingers, or the like, extending into the interior of the container. The flaps are conveniently resilient enough to be deformed by the media transfer means or by a bundle of media passing therethrough, yet strong enough to resist media deforming the flaps when not being pushed. Alternatively, hinged panels or other one-way arrangements may be used. A further alternative retaining means is a spring plate or the like, which urges against stored media items to retain the items in the desired orientation, although such a retaining means does not provide one-way entry of media items into the container. A combination of types of retaining means may be used—for example, resilient fingers along the length of the container, together with a spring plate at the rear of the container.
Preferably the media loading assembly further comprises coupling means for coupling a drive means to the media transfer means, arranged to multiply linear movement of the drive means, such that a particular linear movement of the drive means results in an increased linear movement of the media transfer means. The coupling means thus magnifies any movement of the drive means to permit the media transfer means to be moved further for a given drive. This has the advantage that the media loading assembly may be shallower than would otherwise be possible; using a direct linkage between the drive means and the media transfer means requires a deeper loading assembly, so reducing the storage space available for media. If a shallower loading assembly is nonetheless used, the transfer means is unable to transfer media as effectively, leading to reduced ordering of the media, and a less efficient packing; thus the effective media storage volume is reduced.
Preferably the coupling means comprises an extending arm pivotally mounted to define forward and rearward portions, the forward portion being connected to the media transfer means, with the pivotal mounting being linearly movable by a drive means. The extending arm may be directly mountable to a drive means, or may be indirectly mountable thereto. Preferably the media loading assembly further comprises means for limiting forward movement of the rearward portion of the extending arm. This causes the extending arm to move forward with a drive means until the limiting means is activated, whereupon the extending arm pivots on the pivotal mounting, so continuing to urge the media transfer means forward to a greater extent than the drive means will move linearly. The means for limiting movement of the extending arm may comprise a stop against which a corresponding protrusion from the extending arm may abut. Conveniently the stop may be in the form of the end of a track or opening within which the protrusion may run. The protrusion may take the form of a pin passed through the extending arm. Where multiple extending arms are present, the pin may pass through two or more of the extending arms.
Preferably the coupling means comprises a plurality of extending arms; preferably each extending arm is paired with a corresponding extending arm having a different orientation. That is, two extending arms may be provided which cross one another; this provides a ‘scissor’-like action when the pusher means is extended. Extending arms, or extending arm pairs, may be provided to either side of the media loading assembly.
Preferably the media transfer means comprises a pusher plate. The pusher plate may be generally sized and shaped to conform to the dimensions of media to be transferred. The plate may preferably be profiled or otherwise shaped to complement a profiled or shaped opening in the media storage container. Where the media container comprises resilient flaps or fingers, then this permits the flaps or fingers to return to their rest position when the pusher means has passed the flaps, so causing media items to remain within the container when the transfer means is retracted therefrom.
Preferably the media storage device further comprises drive means coupled to the media transfer means. Preferably the drive means is a linear drive means. The drive means may comprise for example a piston arrangement or the like. Preferably the drive means comprises a rack and pinion arrangement. Multiple racks and pinions may be used, with the pinions being coupled so as to drive at the same rate. This allows for smooth movement of the media transfer means. Where multiple pinions are coupled, a single pinion may be driven, with the remaining pinions being coupled to the driven pinion by for example intermediate gearing.
Preferably the media loading assembly further comprises means for receiving media on the media transfer means. This may comprise a slot or other opening adjacent the media transfer means. Preferably the means for receiving media permits asymmetric media to be received short edge leading. The media loading assembly may be movable to specifically address a slot or opening, or to address a media container opening as appropriate.
Preferably the media loading assembly is suitably sized to receive media items therein and to retain items in a desired orientation. For example, where the media to be received comprises banknotes, the media loading assembly may be generally banknote-shaped, in the form of a shallow box. This allows the assembly to receive a bundle of notes and retain them in an upright orientation.
Preferably the media container comprises a plurality of media receiving subcontainers. Conveniently the media container and the media loading assembly are relatively movable, to permit the loading assembly to address each subcontainer separately. This may be achieved by mounting the loading assembly on a drive track. The provision of multiple subcontainers and a movable loading assembly permits media items to be sorted into separate subcontainers; for example, different denominations of banknotes may be delivered to different subcontainers.
Preferably the container further comprises means for permitting access to media therein for unloading of stored media. This may comprise doors, removable subcontainers, hatches, automated unloading mechanisms, and the like.
Preferably the opening of the media container is selectively closable. For example, the opening may be arranged to automatically close when the container is removed from a mounting, or to close when the media loading assembly is not positioned adjacent the container. This allows secure closure of the container for transport, maintenance, and the like, without providing access to the contents to unauthorized individuals. Conveniently the media container may comprise a slidable door closure arranged to close the opening when the media loading assembly is not present.
Preferably the media storage device forms part of a self service terminal. Alternatively, the media storage device may be a standalone device, or may form part of a media sorting and storage assembly.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a media loading assembly for use with a media storage device, the media loading assembly comprising:
media transfer means for transferring media from the loading assembly to a media storage container; and
coupling means for coupling a drive means to the media transfer means, arranged to multiply linear movement of the drive means, such that a particular linear movement of the drive means results in an increased linear movement of the media transfer means.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a self service terminal (SST) comprising:
user interaction means for interacting with a user;
media deposit means for receiving media from a user;
a media container for receiving deposited media items, the media container comprising media retaining means for retaining media items received therein in a predetermined orientation;
a media loading assembly positionable before an opening of the container to allow media to be loaded into the container; and
media transfer means for transferring media from the loading assembly to the retaining means.
Preferably the media loading assembly further comprises coupling means for coupling a drive means to the media transfer means, arranged to multiply linear movement of the drive means, such that a particular linear movement of the drive means results in an increased linear movement of the media transfer means.
Preferably the user interaction means comprises means for providing information to the user, and means for receiving instructions from the user. The information providing means may comprise a display screen or the like. The instruction receiving means may comprise a keypad, touch sensitive screen, pointing device, or the like.
The media deposit means may comprise a media deposit aperture for receiving media items, and for passing received items to the media loading assembly.